


We Are Live

by newt_scamander



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Afterlife, M/M, danger days, eh, first fic, frank and gerard is where fun ghoul comes from, killjoys, probably not what you guys have in mind but, sing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun has gone down on the Killjoys last battle. Here is the only record.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Live

Party Poison. 

Fun Ghoul could feel it in his chest as he expired- a hot tight ripping feeling all throughout his body as Party Poison fell to the ground. He screamed, a noise lost between the sounds of ray guns and Missile Kid's angst filled screech. 

 

Kobra Kid saw Fun Ghoul's face, knew only one thing could cause it and turned to see the monster that had killed Party Poison start to slink away- but not without firing one more shot. It struck Kobra Kid and he fell, several shots sounding from his ray gun before it clattered to the floor. 

Only Fun Ghoul and Jet Star were left. Only two of the fabulous Killjoys. Fun Ghoul let out a shuddery gasp and grabbed Missile Kid, shoving him toward Jet Star. "Go! Save yourself, I'll hold them back." He ordered. 

Jet Star looked conflicted but once he realized the likelihood of the success. He nodded, bursting through the door and firing around him and Missile Kid. Fun Ghoul closed the door and shot twice more before his ray gun fell, the battery dead. Fun Ghoul looked around, eyes landing on Party Poison's form against the wall. He felt a shock as the first of three shots rips through him. He manages to stay upright for the first two, the last knocking him down. His eyes flutter for the last time. 

But no. He opens them again after hearing three words: Look alive Sunshine. Standing before him in a stark white landscape is the one, the only- Party Poison.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyy. Hope you enjoyed. Killjoys Make Some Noise!
> 
> (Title is from Death Valley by Fall Out Boy)


End file.
